Solo l'Eternità - Only Eternity
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: Two young women take a walk in the dead of winter, never dreaming what they will find. Perhaps eternity is not always a long stretch of time, but many beautiful pieces, fitting together eventually to make a whole. Written for Dani-Jones.


_**For the lovely Dani-Jones, as a delayed, yet fervent thank-you to her present for me ("A Night to Remember"). Hope you enjoy! **_

**_As for the rest of you darlings... I AM alive, and I apologize for the long delays on my stories. Rest assured, I will be posting soon. Loves,_**

**_- petals_**

* * *

"It's the most beautiful…"

"Dani?"

"… tranquil…"

"Dani."

"… exhilarating…"

"DANI!"

She turned, smiling absently, "Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll love it."

"I've no doubt I will. Would you _please _elaborate?"

Her hand flashed out suddenly, grasping my elbow. I tottered back, avoiding the icy puddle I'd very nearly stepped in. She swung my hand lightheartedly, brushing a sweet-smelling pine branch out of her way.

"Dani…"

"All in good time, m'dear!"

I rolled my eyes. My amusement was forthcoming, however, and we laughed as she led me ever deeper into the forest.

It was one of those quiet, magical winter days. The kind where you wake up in a cocoon of blankets, look out the window, and exhale in sleepy wonder at the sheer beauty of it. Then you lie back down, inventing a series of "maybe" questions that don't really need an answer. "Maybe I'll go outside." "Maybe I'll build a snow family." "Heck, maybe I'll even shovel the driveway."

But it doesn't matter. You store these questions away for later. After a couple more hours, you shuffle into the kitchen, stirring and mixing, and you're back in your room, nursing a cup of warm cocoa. And a book.

Which was where _I _was, when the phone had started ringing.

When I first heard Dani's request, I was a tad skeptical. It was still early morning, after all. But then I coaxed her to change our rendezvous to the afternoon, and the time was set.

So here we were, two little Eskimos with pink noses, tramping through some strange forest to parts unknown. I kept trying to pry an answer out of her, but she wasn't relenting.

"Just wait until you see it," she promised. "You'll be glad you came."

I _was _glad, of course. It gave me an opportunity to spend time with her. But I couldn't help peering now and then at my watch, nor the darkening shadows that seemed to lengthen each time I looked.

We exited the forest after several more minutes, and I gasped. Out loud.

She smiled at me proudly. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

I nodded, still gaping. An enormous, perfectly smooth blanket of white lay before us, its surface unbroken by any trees, branches, or stone. Pine and fir sentinels stood guard all around it, except the side on which we now stood. They seemed but smears of evergreen against the white, the breadth was so huge.

"Is it ice?" I asked finally, catching my breath. "A lake, perhaps?"

"No. Just snow. Pure, delicious, unspoiled _snow." _

I didn't lose a moment. I ran out into the huge clearing, my feet crunching noisily. I heard her laughing behind me, snatching at my hand now and then as she struggled to keep up. It wasn't long 'til I collapsed into giggles, falling smack down onto the surface.

"Ouch!"

I sat up immediately, rubbing my head. Dani knelt beside me, her eyes like frozen sapphires. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure this isn't ice? It's hard as a rock."

She tapped the ground thoughtfully. "It must have hardened over the weekend. It's been a few days since I was up here." She looked at me, concerned. "Feeling all right?"

My head was pounding, but I was okay. "I'm fine." I stood, seeing stars for a moment, but pressed on the moment my head cleared. Close up, the snow was certainly not as pure as it seemed from a distance. Bits of rock clung to the crystals, clogging up parts of the surface. My fingers dug up buried pine branches, which, although hidden underneath the cold weight, had lost none of their pungent aroma.

Dani wandered on ahead. I knelt again, tapping my fist like she had. The density of the surface surprised me. It was tightly compacted, as if—and here was an odd thought—as if it had been worn down by hundreds and hundreds of pairs of shoes. Tramping, crushing… _digging _the soft drifts into the ground.

But that was ridiculous.

I stood up. I could see Dani off to the right, making her way back to me. She wore a longer coat than mine, and the way it swayed around her knees brought a memory spinning into my head.

Snow crunched under her boots. She looked at me, smiling. "What's up?"

I laughed, suddenly.

Her smile grew wider. "What?"

More giggles. "I just realized… Doesn't this field, well, _remind _you of something?"

She looked around at the white expanse. Her brows furrowed. "I don't follow you."

I walked behind her, turning her around. I moved my hand in a wide sweep. "Imagine a long, black line—covering the entire end of the field—like that line of trees, only they are figures. Figures in cloaks?"

She stared, then giggled with me. "Oh, my gosh! Wow!"

"See?"

She clapped her hands. "Wouldn't it be just _lovely_ if they appeared now?"

I smirked. "I don't think so, Dani. Do you think we'd survive?"

She huffed. "Certainly. The Master would see to it."

"What Master?" I teased. "There are three…"

She glared playfully. "You _know_ whom I mean."

I did. Of course I did. And I couldn't help longing for it with her, watching the beautiful, austere silence of that field merge into the sky. An imaginary line began to form before my eyes, and I turned away. No sense in chasing after impossibilities.

_He is not even a man, _I thought._ No one could create such a being. _

Dani glanced at me. "Don't go brooding, love."

"I won't."

She reached out, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "Come. Let's explore a little longer, then we'll head back."

"Okay."

I followed her, pushing that little, unspoken matter firmly from my mind. I _did _have a tendency to brood, and it wasn't just about _that. _

"Snowbells! Oh, Fiona, look!"

I rushed over to her, seeing nothing. She laughed, her eyes crinkling. "Gotcha! It's the dead of winter, silly."

I rolled my eyes. Perhaps I should have added "gullible" to the list, too.

"Come on!" she urged, almost dancing in the snow. "Come and see!"

I giggled at the charming spot she'd pointed out. "A clearing within a clearing!"

"Oh, yes!" She clung with both hands to the branch, stepping carefully onto the log.

I had reached out to help her, one hand steadying the trunk, when a startled gasp broke from her throat. I grasped her arm, thinking she was falling, but she tumbled off the log beside me, dragging me into a thicket of pine needles and underbrush.

"Dani?"

Her finger flew to her lips. I followed her wild eyes, alarmed.

We were not alone.

Much as this fact alarmed me, I was by no means comfortable. My legs were smushed awkwardly beneath me, and some kind of prickly object was lodged in my elbow.

"Dani, I—"

"Shh!"

I whispered. "I have to move."

She released her grip on my arm after a moment. I shifted, sighing with relief as my muscles stretched. The dark shadow we were watching paused, freezing for a moment. We froze, as well, along with every drop of blood in our veins.

_This was a bad idea, _I thought, panicking, as usual. _A bad, _bad _idea. _What if it was a bear, hungry from having fasted all winter? I was sure a starving bear wouldn't stop short of two pink, young bodies for a meal. Or a hunter? We could be shot accidentally, and dead before help of any sort could arrive. Dani was trained in such emergencies, I knew… but what if _she_ were the one to be injured? I would not be able to help her.

The shadow moved on, and we breathed again. It seemed to be heading west, away from us.

Thank God.

"Let's start moving," Dani whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

I nodded. I reached up to grab a branch to steady myself, but she stopped me.

"No," she mouthed. Those twigs were so fragile in winter. So I reached for her, instead. We leaned on each other, standing with little difficulty, but terrified that either of us would make any noise. She held out her hand, indicating me to wait.

"It can't catch our scent," I whispered. "The wind is with us."

She gave me a look. "How do we know it's an '_it?'" _

"I don't care. Let's just get out of here."

We backed up carefully, watching the trees carefully, though the figure had disappeared. This unnerved me, but I didn't want to dwell on the fact. We helped each other over the familiar puddles and ice, avoiding anything that might draw too much attention.

I was just beginning to relax, along with Dani, when we both came to a standstill.

There it was. Scarcely two hundred yards away. A strange, dark mass, moving through a small patch of sickly trees. I gaped my lips, a chill of supernatural horror running through me. The… the _thing… _or whatever it was… didn't walk. It didn't even lumber, like an animal.

It floated. Like mist. A dark mist, moving shapelessly, yet gracefully over the hardened ground.

It was the grace of the thing that enabled me to keep looking at it. I glanced over at Dani. She seemed equally horrified, though her eyes strained, as if wanting to get closer, to define the nature of the object. It faded slightly, going deeper into the forest.

"Fiona…"

I shook my head. "No. We are _not _getting closer."

"Then stay here. I'll be back."

I watched her walk forward. She was nearly to the patch of trees when I came to my senses, pounding after her. I caught up in a few seconds, panting. "D-Dani… y-you're... insane…"

"Trust me, love. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not so sure."

She grinned. I merely sighed, and followed her.

Our boots crunched noisily on the snow as we walked. I could only hope we weren't overheard. My one consolation was that it really was beautiful outside, despite the waning afternoon. Snowflakes danced now and then, disappearing just as suddenly. It was as if the lazy, grey blanket of a sky couldn't seem to make up its mind, and was spending its time dozing, instead. I shoved both hands in my pockets, shivering to keep warm. The imaginary thing we were following always seemed just a hundred yards away. Achingly close for Dani, yet comfortably far for me. We still hadn't the slightest clue what it was, but at least it was beginning to attain some shape.

I was growing very nervous. Cold, too.

"Dani…"

"It's a hunter, Fiona," she whispered. Her voice was excited, her eyes sparkling. "Any animal would have either attacked us or run away by now. I don't know _who_ this idiot thinks he is, poaching on illegal territory."

The "idiot" could shrivel up in the snow, for all I cared. But I couldn't just leave her. "Please," I begged. "Let's just go back."

She glanced at my face. I think she was finally picking up on my unwillingness. That, or my fear.

"Hey," she said softly. "We'll go. The wardens will most likely catch him, anyway."

"Good riddance." I started to march off. "Going, right?"

She giggled, following me.

"None of our business, anyway," she decided.

"Precisely."

I crunched off towards the trail we had left, already dreaming of the steaming cup of cocoa waiting for me. Maybe Dani could come home with me and visit for awhile. She was dang good at brewing up the stuff. Dolce de Leche could beat store-bought Swiss Miss any day…

I turned, meaning to ask her, when something behind her caught my eye. My smile disappeared.

"What?" she asked, worried.

"He's following us," I whispered.

"No, he isn't." She turned, and her face grew just a tad worried. The hunter, who had been just a blotch in the distance, had now materialized, walking towards us with definite, purposeful strides.

I was frantic. "Why is he following us?!"

"Just don't look back." She pulled me close, urging me into a more rapid pace. Her legs were longer than mine, so I had to jog a little to keep up. Meanwhile, I forced myself not to turn, not to look back. If I did, I'd panic even more.

That's when it appeared right in front of us. Just a hundred yards away.

"Wha—!" Dani staggered back slightly. There was no place to hide. No branches or trees. We were out in the open, vulnerable, and terrified of the unknown.

"Crap," I whispered.

It came closer, never turning its head. It was as if it hadn't seen us, though _how _it got from here to there so quickly was a complete mystery to me. We huddled together. It was comforting, holding her hand. The figure moved again, standing by a tree, and I shuddered at the horrific gliding motion. I didn't understand it. I didn't _want _to understand.

We continued to watch, silent. It lifted its hand to examine a branch. The skin—we could see clearer now—the skin was so… so _white._ Whiter than the snow, even.

I was beginning to think I was in some horrible nightmare when it lifted its head, and I caught the movement of dark hair across a whiter, beautifully-formed cheek. It was…

A man?

My fingers trembled. I had been praying it… _he…_ would leave us alone. Now all I could hope for was that he would come closer. Why, I hardly knew.

As if hearing my wish, he moved forward again. And with each step, I could see more and more clearly.

"Dear God," I whispered. "Is that—?"

Dani's nails dug into my arm. _"Hush!" _Her hand shook.

We watched breathless, as the figure moved closer, the edge of his heavy cloak dusting the drifts. Now that I suspected… the motion no longer terrified me. On the contrary, I had never seen anyone—nor anything—move with such profound grace. His feet made little, if any impact on the snow. Floating. The cloak billowed out gently behind him; dark wings lined in a red so bright, so vivid, it hurt my eyes.

_No one could create such a being. _

Yet there he was.

In the flesh… if it could be called flesh.

There was a soft whimper beside me. I looked down.

Dani was crying.

"Oh, Dani…" I put an arm around her, murmuring softly. This was more or less useless. I was a blink away from sobbing myself. "Don't… oh, please."

I hugged her. Her arms went around my waist, sniffling into my shoulder. Neither of us were watching him. Neither of us could.

For all we knew, it was just a dream.

_Give it a moment, Fiona, _I thought. _Another moment, and you'll wake up, surrounded by walls, the soft conformity of a pillow beneath your head. _

"But I don't want to wake up." I was whimpering, just like her. "I don't want this to be a dream."

There was a soft tug at my arms. Dani was falling away from me. No… she was standing. I reached up, dismayed at the loss, but she was rising into the air, drawn upwards by a force I could not see.

"Shhh…" murmured a velvety voice.

My head snapped upwards.

"Shh," he repeated. Crimson lips moved, whispering something foreign and sweet. He rocked her, echoing my own plea. "Don't cry…"

I gaped where I was, kneeling on the frosty bank. There was a loud, unpleasant sound in my ears. I willed it to go away, wanting to focus on him as much as possible. Then I realized. It was my heart. It thudded away in sporadic fashion, entirely indifferent to my annoyance.

_Shut up! _I thought desperately. I watched his hands, beautifully unblemished, as they threaded into her hair. He stroked the unruly curls, his "cooing" noise continuing to play staccato with my heart.

Dani lifted her head. A strangled sob emitted from her throat. With that sound, I broke.

"Please, my lord," I begged. It didn't feel like I was really talking to him. My voice was disembodied, coming from some shaking, trembling being that was not myself. "M-my lord, please… be careful with her…" somebody ought to tell me.

He gazed at me over her head. I felt naked suddenly, and a terrible fear filled me. Suppose… suppose his gift extended beyond touch? The way he was looking at me seemed proof enough. My thoughts fluttered about aimlessly, seeking a purpose.

"Please…" I begged stupidly. I reached out, as if to grab her limp hand.

"You think I will hurt her?" His eyes lit up the chilly landscape.

I tried, and again failed, to stand. "N-never, my lord." Tears blurred my eyes.

He knelt on the snow—he _knelt!—_despite his fine suit, placing a stunned, weeping Dani beside me. I immediately wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her close. We stared at him, two lovesick women, our faces still flushed with astonishment.

Aro gestured at me, then to the snow beside him. _"Vieni." _

I'd taken Latin before, as well as French. Even if I hadn't, I would have known instinctively what he wanted. I was still nervous, though, as I edged forward, keeping my distance respectfully. I looked at Dani, the tears still frozen on her cheeks, and she smiled at me.

_He's real, _she seemed to say. _I touched him. He is real. _

I looked back at Aro. He, also, was smiling at me.

_Come. _

I shuffled closer, almost dragging myself on the snow. I was fully aware of how ridiculous I looked, but I didn't care. I was going to him. He had called to me, and I was going.

He lifted his hand as I sat where he directed. I followed its ascent with dazed eyes, watching as he brushed a strand of hair from his face, then curled his fingers elegantly in his lap. His hair alone fascinated me more than was healthy. It spread out past his shoulders in raven glory, brushed out of place now and again by the frosty breeze

I gasped. An even colder pressure was placed against my face. I felt his thumb stroke my cheek, and my heart began stuttering all over again. I wanted to look at Dani, to see if she was well, but my eyes were locked with his own.

"Extraordinary…" he breathed, studying me closely.

I almost smiled. I had been waiting for such pretty adjectives, born from a being that had lived too long and seen too much to be enthralled with little trifles. And this would not be considered a "trifle," I was sure. Two mortal women, hopelessly in love with a vampire King? The thought alone was food for storybooks.

But what was the ending?

Aro's thumb grazed my lower lip, breaking my thoughts. Whatever he had wanted, his need was satisfied. Now he was merely solicitous, tracing my flushed face with those incredible eyes…

"My lord," I peeped. Even _I_ couldn't hear that. I coughed and tried again. "My lord…?"

"Yes, _bambina?" _

I closed my eyes briefly. Oh, but he was merciless on the heart! "Please… if I may… catch my breath?"

I communicated the thought to him before I said it, but he listened anyway. His hand fell gracefully from my face, and I thought I saw a smirk before he spoke again. "Is it not too cold for you to be out?"

I looked at Dani then. She was, surprisingly, not looking at Aro, but at me. A similar expression of concern lit her eyes.

"Dani?" he said. So patient, so loving…

Her head snapped to him. "Yes, my lord?"

Softly, "Are you cold, my dear?"

"No, Aro," she replied, her voice almost melodic. She pronounced his name in the sweetest tones, her lips closing lovingly around the "o."

"I am… quite perfect," she whispered.

His lips curved up at the corners. "Yes, you are, aren't you?"

A soft moan escaped my lips. He turned his gaze from Dani's blushing face to mine, still with that angelic smirk. He laughed softly at me, though his expression was still kind. Words flowed from his lips. Sensuous, foreign words that hardly needed a translation, so red were they making my own face.

"Come here, both of you," he chuckled.

I was closer, but Dani was the first to reach him. She snuggled into his right side, a dark curl resting on her glowing cheek. She looked so happy.

My heart crumbled a little, just looking at them. It was such a beautiful picture, with his cold, silent form giving subtle meaning to the wintry landscape. Dani looked like a Christmas child, all bundled up in her furry coat, and her rose-tipped fingers pressing gently against his vest.

Perfect.

"Fiona?" she asked. She was not smiling anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered faintly. I still couldn't move. God, I felt pathetic.

She tipped her head, whispering in Aro's ear. I think I saw him nod, but I couldn't be sure, for the next moment I was sliding across the snow, boots and all.

His honeyed voice breathed in my ear. "Have I offended you somehow?"

I gasped. "N-not offended, my lord—" My eyes fluttered dizzily. His arm steadied me on the edge of his lap, my ear still precariously close to his mouth. "I'm just…just…"

"Shy?" He kissed my ear, and my heart crashed into my ribs. "I am well aware of that."

Dani's voice came from behind me. "But she is sweet. And loving."

"Ah, yes. We mustn't forget those qualities, must we?"

She giggled. "No, my lord."

My cheeks were flaming. "Are you two finished?"

Their laughs merged together. Aro turned me slightly, so I could see his face. "Would she mind if we put _adorabile _on the list?"

"Stop," I mumbled.

Dani reached past Aro's shoulder, touching my cheek comfortingly, before moving her hands back to his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at her kneeling position behind him. It served as an easy access to his throat, his ears, his _mouth…_

"Do forgive us, little one," he said sweetly. His hand cupped the back of my head, trailing his fingers through my hair. I felt him explore the downy mass, relaxing somewhat. Now _there _was something I was not ashamed of, however much I detested the rest of my body.

He made a soft noise in his throat, and I nodded slowly, apologetically. Those were not the kind of thoughts I wanted him to hear. He deserved far, far better than that.

"_Bene," _he whispered. His approval warmed my heart.

Dani looked from him to me, then lowered her lips to his cheek, kissing him softly before speaking. "What were you doing out here, my lord?"

"Meditating, _preciosa." _

She relished the name for a moment, then spoke again. "My lord…"

"Yes?"

"May we… come with you? Wherever it is you're going?"

There was such a soft plea in her voice. Had I not known her well, I would have missed it entirely.

"Please?" she whispered.

Aro sighed, shifting himself slightly out of her grasp. He kissed her fingers before she could moan, sitting her gently beside me on his lap. We looked up at him in unison. I almost smiled. Did we seem as children to him? With our chilled hands folded in his thick cloak, and our eyes gazing up imploringly?

"_Miei cari," _he said tenderly. "Why do you wish to come with me?"

_Because we love you. _It was on both of our tongues, but we didn't have the courage to say it.

"Would you let us?" I asked quietly.

He squeezed my cold hand. "No."

"Why not?" Dani whispered.

He spread his arms in an expressive gesture. "Can I crush such innocence?" His fingers brushed our cheeks. "Can I take all the warmth from such beautiful eyes? You do not belong with me."

Dani was stubborn. "Yes, we do!" she exclaimed. "We belong _here! _With you. Together."

"It does not work that way, little one."

"No!"

I glanced at her. Hot tears pooled in her eyes. My heart was experiencing the same desolation, the same fear, but… I had no voice. No way to communicate how horribly tragic it would be, were he to leave us now. I was weak.

"It wouldn't even have to be that long," she pleaded. "A day, a week. Whatever you chose. But do not—do _NOT_ leave us, Aro! Please!"

She started to cry.

I had never seen her cry before. She was always so strong, so quick to act and decide. I was the quiet one. I followed unobtrusively in others' footsteps, absorbing the pain around me. Trying to be selfless. Yearning to be perfect.

I wasn't perfect. But I knew how to care for a broken heart, so I rose to my feet and knelt beside my dear friend, wrapping her snugly in my arms. Aro watched us silently, his expression flitting between astonishment, affection, and something else I couldn't define.

I looked up.

"We will miss you, my lord," I heard myself whisper. Dani shook against my shoulder. I patted her back. "We will miss you… and it will hurt very badly."

Aro's voice was strained. "I hardly know… you have bewildered me. I hardly know _what _to do. With either of you."

"Stay?" I offered.

He frowned.

"Then take us with you." I bent again, kissing Dani's head. I could feel her sobs calming, the stain of tears drying on her cheeks. In another minute, she would push me aside—if gently—and resume her argument. She would not let him go. I knew this.

There was a soft, shuffling noise. I lifted my head. Aro was standing a few feet away, his back to us. His palms opened to the cool breeze, which was starting to pick up and drop in temperature. He turned suddenly, catching my reverent gaze. His own face was tormented.

"You have families," he said. He spoke almost defiantly, as if daring us to argue. "Lives beyond that of an old, weary vampire and his Coven."

Dani had risen, pulling me also to my feet. Her voice did not tremble. "We know that, Aro. We only want some time with you."

"Time is dimming fast, little ones."

Dani walked to him, tugging me with her. Her hand touched his shoulder gently. "If you mean the sun, it will rise again tomorrow…"

He kept his gaze on the distant mountains, as if straining to see light through the clouds. "Your families will worry… and it will hurt me, for I will know the pain you are causing them was caused by me."

I walked around to his other side, taking his hand.

"Only for a little while…" she whispered.

He looked down at me, kissing his palm, then over at her. He sighed deeply, and our twin breaths seemed to stand still.

Then the sun came out. A ripple of diamonds scattered across his face. His lips lifted, and his warm eyes crinkled into the dazzling smile that we both loved so well.

"A little while, then," he whispered, taking both our hands. "I only pray it seems an eternity to you, precious ones."

Dani laughed. The sound sparkled in the cold. "What is wrong with eternity?"

"Nothing," I answered her. Aro smiled at me, and I felt my heart melt, warming me slowly. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"_That time of year thou mayst in me behold  
When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang  
Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,  
Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.  
In me thou seest the twilight of such day  
As after sunset fadeth in the west,  
Which by and by black night doth take away,  
Death's second self, that seals up all in rest.  
In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire  
That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,  
As the death-bed whereon it must expire  
Consumed with that which it was nourish'd by.  
_

**_This thou perceivest, which makes thy love more strong,  
To love that well which thou must leave ere long."_**

_(William Shakespeare; Sonnet 73)_


End file.
